familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Austin County, Texas
Austin County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas within the Houston–Sugar Land–Baytown metropolitan area. Houston-Sugar Land-Baytown metropolitan area corresponds to code 26420. As of the U.S. Census 2000, the county had population of 23,590. Its county seat is Bellville6. Austin County is named for Stephen F. Austin, who facilitated the Anglo American colonization of Texas and is known as the "Father of Texas." Austin County is not to be confused with the City of Austin (Texas Capital) approximately 110 miles northwest in Travis County, or Stephen F. Austin University named after the same person located approximately 205 miles northeast in Nacogdoches County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,700 km² (656 sq mi). 1,690 km² (653 sq mi) of it is land and 10 km² (4 sq mi) of it (0.58%) is water. Major Highways * Interstate 10 * U.S. Highway 90 * State Highway 36 * State Highway 159 Adjacent Counties *Washington County (north) *Waller County (east) *Fort Bend County (southeast) *Wharton County (south) *Colorado County (west) *Fayette County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 23,590 people, 8,747 households, and 6,481 families residing in the county. The population density was 14/km² (36/sq mi). There were 10,205 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (16/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 80.22% White, 10.64% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.29% Asian, 6.99% from other races, and 1.58% from two or more races. 16.13% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,747 households out of which 34.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.60% were married couples living together, 9.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.90% were non-families. 22.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.67 and the average family size was 3.14. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.00% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 14.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,615, and the median income for a family was $46,342. Males had a median income of $32,455 versus $22,142 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,140. About 8.80% of families and 12.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.70% of those under age 18 and 14.40% of those age 65 or over. Elected officials United States Congress Texas Legislature Texas Senate District 18:- Glenn Hegar (R)- first elected in 2006. Texas House of Representatives District 13:- Lois Kolkhorst (R)- first elected in 2000. Communities Cities *Bellville *Brazos Country *Industry *Sealy *Wallis Towns *San Felipe *Shelby See also: List of Texas county name etymologies Education The following school districts serve Austin County: * Bellville Independent School District * Brazos Independent School District (partial) * Brenham Independent School District (partial) * Columbus Independent School District (partial) * Sealy Independent School District Notes See also *Adelsverein External links *Austin County website *Handbook of Texas Online Article * Historic Austin County materials, hosted by the Portal to Texas History. Category:Counties of Texas Category:Austin County, Texas Category:Greater Houston Category:Established in 1837